


5 Times Peter gave Tony a heart attack

by Peteyandmj



Series: Baby sister [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter calls Pepper mom, Peter calls Tony Dad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: And 1 It was real





	5 Times Peter gave Tony a heart attack

Tony came home to the New York tower just like every weekend, Morgan Liked to spend time with his old brother and Peter was there anyway because that's when he could attend SI board meetings per Pepper's request, so every weekend they came up from the cabin and spend the weekend with Baby Spider.  
Also after the things that happened with the snap thing and his trip to Europe Tony wanted to stay near his kid as much as possible. 

-Hi Fri is anyone home? - Tony asked noticing the silence 

\- Sam, Bucky and Steve went on their daily run, Morgan and Ms Potts are in the grocery store, Natasha and Wanda are in the training room and Peter is currently at his room with Miss Jones sir- Friday answered. 

-What? You are telling me that there are two teenagers alone in my house right now? Is Peter's door closed? 

-Yes it is sir- Friday said, Tony started to go up the stairs and then he started to hear what he would of have want never to hear.

-Oh god Peter- MJ's voice echoed in the hallway, Tony could hear grunts and moans, his heart was going 1000 per hours 

-Right there babe, almost there, almost there- MJ said again, how were they doing this...No he knew how they were doing it, it's just...It's Peter for god's sake, the most innocent kid in the world. The grouting didn't stop so he opened the door.

-What are you guys do....- Tony didn't expected what he saw when he opened the door, Peter was hanging from the ceiling, MJ in his arms trying to reach for something in the ceiling in the other side of the room.

-Hi Dad, you are home early- Peter said without letting MJ go- Mom said you would take at least one more hour 

-Yeah the meeting finished early- Peter let MJ down and came down with her 

-Finished early or you just got out 'cause you were bored?

-Maybe the second one, but don't tell your mom- Tony said a little confused 

-Mr.Stark are you okay?- MJ asked- You look a little pale

-yeah yeah I'm fine- Tony said- What were you guys doing in the ceiling? 

-Peter managed to web his phone in the corner of the room, and his hands don't make it that far, so I have to do it- MJ said rolling her eyes- It's kind of hard getting there.

-Yeah of course- Tony said- Well, dinner is in 30 you're staying MJ?

-Yeah- MJ said- Loser and I are going to have a sleep over with Morgan.

-Oh, i see, she has you wrapped around his little finger

-Yes she does- Peter said and MJ slapped playfully his arm- But you're not hearing it from her.

-Whatever, be down in half an hour.

2.

-Oh-a moan could be heard the next night when everyone was sleeping, jolting Tony awake 

-Shhhhh babe be quiet- Peter sushed

-But you are hurting me- MJ said with another moan, Tony shook Pepper

-Hey Pep- Tony said- Are you hearing that too or I'm dreaming?

Pepper seemed confused until she heard the moans

-Oh my god- Pepper said getting Up with Tony behind her, throwing the door open- Guys....

-Oh, sorry mom did we woke you?- Peter said, he was writing in a paper in MJ's back

-oh, emm, Not worries baby- Pepper said

-What in earth are you two doing?- Tony asked

-We are studying for nationals, we are writing some cards- Peter said

-And what was that noise?- Tony said

-Loser fall off the ceiling- MJ said- And landed in me

-Oh- Tony said- Okay, well be careful kid, goodnight

-Goodnight- Peter and MJ said

-This kid is going to give me grey hairs- Tony said when they were in bed again

3.

-What are we going to do MJ?- Tony heard Peter say one day

-Babe calm down- MJ said, and Tony started to get nervous 

-How am I going to calm down? Babe we can't take care of a baby- Peter said freaking out, and that's when Tony almost lost it too.  
A baby? Were they crazy? A baby?!?! He gave the kid the talk, he gave it to him, why wasn't he able to follow simple orders? He was going to kill Peter, May was going to kill him and Pepper was going to kill both of them.

-Okay babe you are being a dramatic queen- MJ said, why was the girl so calm?- It's not a real baby

-No but is 40% of our final grade- Peter said and Tony let out a breath, it was a fake baby, only school work, only school work

-Peter?- Tony asked, and he walked out the room with a fake baby on his arms- Wha....

-This is Potty- Peter said- He is your grandson, well it's fake but whatever.

-That's great?- Tony said- I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the workshop to work on spidey but I see you have company 

-Oh yeah! MJ and I are going to dinner tonight- Peter said 

-And what about the fake baby?- Tony asked

-Loser 2.0 and Betty are babysitting for us- MJ said 

-That's not like cheating? 

-You leave Morgan with me all the time- Peter said- That doesn't make you a bad parent, so our grade should be fine.

4.

It was 2 am and there was a big party in the Stark Tower celebrating a new win on the Avenger's team, when Steve came up to Tony.

-Your kid has a good one- Steve said, Tony turned his head to where his kid was, he had never seen him so happy, Peter was smiling widely one of his arms surrounding MJ's hip, who was also smiling happily, sometimes he would whisper something in her ear that would make her laugh. Tony knew that this wasn't MJ's ideal scenario but she was almost in every party they threw.

-He is happy- Tony said- He has been through some shit, and she makes it go away

-She is smart tough- Steve said- I heard her making some competition with Shuri, what is it whit the genius kids? 

-I don't think she is a genius, she just reads a lot- Tony said, and then he saw MJ and Peter going up stairs stealing some kisses even Peter lost his suit's jacket in the way- I need to go

-Tony let the kid live a little- Natasha said next to him- He is 17 for god's sake and he is in a party full of adults after almost dying in a mission, if he wants to have sex with his girl let him 

-Natasha!!!- Tony and Steve said at the same time- He is a kid 

-Okay- Natasha said with her hands in the air- I'm sorry 108 year old man, and Tony should I remind you what you where doing at that age?

-That's why I don't want him to do it- Tony said 

-But he is better than you- Natasha said- At least he is sticking with one girl.

-No way, I'm stopping this- Tony said and went up stairs, opening Peter's door jut to find anyone there- Friday where is Peter?

-Peter went swinging with Miss Jones- Friday said, just like that he saw MJ screaming and laughing while Peter was swinging with her.

-This kids...

5\. 

-MJ stop it- Peter said while she was trying to put a pin in his suit- You are going to break it 

-Babe, I love you but if you say another word I'm going to fucking murder you- MJ said- I'm trying to fix what YOU broke and you don't know how to fix 

-But can I take it off please?- Peter said- So you can fix it when I'm out of the suit?

-Do whatever you want loser- MJ said- Just, make a decision already 

Peter took out the suit when Tony was entering the room

-Hi dad- Peter said, and Tony covered his eyes 

-Son, what are you doing naked?

-I'm fixing loser's suit and he need it to take it off because he is a cry baby and can't stand a few pins

-Hey! I'm here you know- Peter said 

-You sure that's all you are doing?- Tony asked 

-Of course, what would we be doing?- MJ asked confused 

-Nothing nothing, just...I'm leaving now- Tony said- Kid put some clothes on

+1.

It was movie night, well...Peter and MJ's movie night, because they were the only two in the tower.  
MJ was resting her head in Peter's legs while he was caressing her brown locks, MJ was getting tired of watching Star Wars for the 28451154165th time, so she decided to do something else instead. MJ sat up but Peter didn't seem to notice, so she started giving kisses to his jawline and then to his neck.

-Babe- Peter said- Come on, we are watching the movie 

-No, You are watching the movie- MJ said- I'm doing other things, you can keep watching if you want 

MJ started to give little kisses to his jawline again, Peter rolled his eyes and with a laugh he started kissing her lips, with so much energy that she couldn't help the moan that left her mouth. Peter leaned her back in the couch and MJ threw her leg on top of Peter's hip and Peter's hand went to MJ's butt. After almost 15 minutes MJ threw her head back to get air and Peter kept kissing her neck

-As much as I love this make out session, when are your parents coming home?- MJ asked, and Peter said his next words between kisses in her neck 

-We have time babe don't worry- turns out, they didn't have that much time, they were still making out when Tony, Pepper and Morgan entered the compound, but they didn't heard her

-OH MY GOD- Tony said, and the teenagers almost fell of the couch- Okay, I'm going to leave this in the kitchen and then you two and I are going to have a talk

-We have time huh?- MJ said, and Peter let out a grin


End file.
